Missgeschicke von Voldemort und seinen Todessern
by Wulle
Summary: Voldemort versucht böse zu sein, aber seine Todesser beschämen ihn. Einschließlich Barty und seiner Besessenheit von praktischen Scherzen, Rabastan und seine Angst vor dem Alltäglichen, Snape und seine anhaltende Verbitterung von allem und vieles mehr!
1. Die Todesser machen ein Picknick

**Die Missgeschicke von Voldemort und seinen Todessern**

**Autor:** Red Gnome

**Originaltitel:** The misadventures of Voldemort and his Death Eater

**Achtung: Übersetzung!**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das Harry Potter Universum, sowie die dazugehörigen Rechte gehören JKRowling. Die Idee, die Charaktere so zu verulken, geht auf Red Gnome zurück. Ich übersetze nur und vertreibe mir damit nur die Zeit (es ist ehrenamtlich xD denn ich kriege kein Geld lol)

Ich habe die Genehmigung von Red Gnome erhalten und darf diese Story hier für uns liebe deutschsprachigen Menschen verständlich machen. Wer der englischen Sprache nicht mächtig ist oder meint, sie nicht sonderlich gut zu beherrschen, kann sich an mich wenden, ich leite eventuelle Fragen an den Originalautor weiter ;)

Nun aber viel Spaß:

**Kapitel 1 Die Todesser machen ein Picknick**

"Oh... ich liebe nette Picknicks", sagte Lord Voldemort, als er und seine Todesser auf einer Picknickdecke in einem Feld saßen.

"Wollt Ihr etwas Erdbeermarmelade, mein Lord?", fragte Dolohow.

"Oh ja, bitte", meinte Voldemort, als sein Diener ihm ein Sandwich reichte. Er nahm einen großen Bissen davon und gab einen hohen Schrei von sich.

"Dolohow!", schrie er.

"J...Ja, mein Lord?", sagte jener und kauerte sich zusammen.

"Du hast vergessen die Krusten abzuschneiden! Crucio!" Doch Dolohow duckte sich und der Fluch traf Peter Pettigrew, welcher gequält schrie.

"Oh, halt die Klappe, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort, "du zerstörst die Ruhe." Er hob den Fluch auf und seufzte.

"Wo ist das Wasser?", fragte er dann. Barty Crouch schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen, als er seinem Meister die Flasche mit Mineralwasser reichte. Peter sah es und schnappte nach Luft.

"Mein Lord, nicht!" Er machte einen Hechtsprung, nahm die Flasche und trank sie ganz aus. Augenblicklich verwandelte er sich in eine Eule und Voldemort und die Todesser platzten fast vor Lachen.

"Oh Barty", sagte Voldemort, "so ein praktischer Scherz!"

Nach dem Mittagessen spielten sie den ganzen Nachmittag mit der Eule...

So, das war's für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst zumindestens ein kleines Review für mich, damit ich weiß, ob das hier Anklang findet und ob ich auch eurer Meinung nach eine gelungene Übersetzung abliefere ;)

nun denn

glg

eure

Lucy the Ripper


	2. Die Todesser spielen Verstecken

Hey hey,

hier bin ich wieder! Danke für die Reviews! Viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel 2 Die Todesser spielen Verstecken**

"Ich hasse den Regen", verkündete Rodolphus Lestrange eines sehr nassen und regnerischen Tages. Alle anderen Todesser im Raum stimmten dem zu. Nur Lord Voldemort hatte sich in seinem Büro eingeschlossen und weigerte sich heraus zu kommen. Also saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer und konnten nichts tun, außer die Reste von Lucius Malfoys Biskuits zu essen, aber keiner von ihnen fühlte sich imstande dies zu tun. Also mussten sie sich damit zufrieden geben, zuzusehen, wie der Regen am Fenster hinunterfloss. 

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Dolohow mürrisch.

"Ich könnte Kekse backen...", schlug Lucius vor.

"Nein!", schrien die anderen.

"Wir könnten Verstecken spielen", sagte Macnair.

"Ja", stimmten alle zu. Snape rollte mit den Augen.

"Oh, um Himmels Willen", seufzte er, "ich werde zum dunklen Lord gehen und ihn fragen, ob er mitspielen will." Er erhob sich vom Stuhl und lief durch den Korridor.

"Mein Lord?", fragte er nervös, während er an die Tür von Lord Voldemorts Büro klopfte. "Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Ihr mit uns Verstecken spielen möchtet."

"Ja", rief Voldemort und stürmte aus dem Raum.

"Äh... was habt Ihr dort drin gemacht?", fragte Snape.

"Ich habe Dumbledore eine Email geschrieben", entgegnete sein Meister, "ich brauch die ganze Nacht, um sie zu lesen." Er gackerte wahnsinnig.

"Ihr beide habt Computer?", fragte Snape.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Voldemort, als wäre es offensichtlich.

Snape entschied keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen und seufzte, während sie zum Wohnzimmer zurückgingen.

"Wer ist?", fragte er, als sie eintraten.

"Peter", rief Barty als erster.

"Aber ich bin's jedes Mal!", jammerte Peter und drehte sich zu Voldemort, "Mein Lord!"

"Wurmschwanz, wenn du dich weigerst es zu sein, dann werde ich dich so heftig foltern, bis sogar deine Kleidung weht tut", antwortete Voldemort mit schneidender Stimme, "Zähl bis 100. Jetzt!"

Peter quietschte vor Schreck und begann zu zählen. Als er bei 20 angekommen war, waren nur noch Snape und Voldemort im Raum.

"Schnell, Snape!", meinte Voldemort, "wo sollen wir uns verstecken?"

"Im Kleiderschrank in Dolohows Schlafzimmer", schlug Snape vor.

"Perfekt", rief Voldemort und sie rannten die Treppen hoch.

"Beeilung!", sagte Snape, als sie in den Kleiderschrank kletterten. Sie schlossen die Tür und Voldemort gackerte.

"Hier wird er uns niemals finden!", sagte er.

"Er wird uns finden, wenn Ihr nicht aufhört zu reden", flüsterte Snape.

"Was macht eigentlich dieses Kleid hier drinnen?", fragte Voldemort und holte ein mit Rüschen besetztes rosafarbenes Kleid aus der Mitte der zahlreichen schwarzen Roben hervor.

"Ha!", sagte Snape, "Dolohow hat ein Kleid in seinem Kleiderschrank! Das werde ich ihn niemals vergessen lassen!"

"Snape...?", sagte Voldemort langsam.

"Ja, mein Lord?"

"Fühlt es sich für dich hier drin ... kalt an?"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen ein trübes Licht, dass von der Rückwand des Kleiderschrankes zu kommen schien.

"Du gehst zuerst", sagte Voldemort.

"Ihr geht zuerst", erwiderte Snape.

"Nein, du gehst zuerst!"

"Ich werde zuerst gehen!"

"Nein, ich werde zuerst gehen!"

"Ha", meinte Snape. Voldemort schaute ihn böse an und lief dann zum Licht. Sie schritten aus dem, was die Rückwand des Kleiderschrank zu sein schien und betraten einen riesigen Wald, welcher mit Schnee bedeckt war. In der Nähe war ein schwarzer Laternenpfahl.

"DOLOHOW!", brüllte Voldemort...

so... das war's für heute ;) 

Zum Verständnis: Der letzte Absatz soll eine Anspielung auf "Die Chroniken von Narnia" sein. Dort gibt es auch so einen Schrank. Das Voldemort nun Dolohows Namen schreit, erklärt der Autor so, dass er wütend ist, weil er nicht wusste, dass der Kleiderschrank von jenem so besonders war ;)

jaja... auch die Todesser haben Geheimnisse

ich hoffe, ihr reviewt fleißig °lieb guck°

glg

eure 

Lucy the Ripper


	3. Todesser machen eine Friedenskundgebung

Hey hey,

hier bin ich wieder! Hat lange gedauert, ich weiß. Aber manchmal geht die Schule wirklich vor schulterzuck Ich bedanken mich jedoch trotzdem recht herzlich bei Meek für das Review :) Nun viel Spaß mit:

**Kapitel 3 Die Todesser machen eine Friedenskundgebung**

Es war ein ruhiger und friedlicher Morgen im Hause der Todesser. Und das war sehr seltsam, denn für gewöhnlich hörte man die verschiedensten Arten von Krach: entweder heulte Peter, weil Barty seinen Teddybär gestohlen hatte, Bellatrix brüllte Lucius an, weil er zu viele Regale für seine Haarpflegeprodukte im Bad einnahm oder Lord Voldemort gackerte wahnsinnig aus irgendwelchen Gründen oder anderes. Daher kostete Severus Snape den Frieden und die Ruhe aus, denn er wusste, dass alles sehr bald wieder vorbei sein konnte.

In der Tat war es schnell vorbei, denn als Snape nach der Zuckerschale griff, ertönte ein lauter Aufschrei von oben und Voldemort kam donnernd die Treppen runter, gleich danach gefolgt von seinen Anhängern.

"Was ist los, mein Lord? Argh...!", schrie Snape, als er zu seinem Meister aufschaute und eine grässliche Kreatur in einem heißen rosafarbenen Morgenmantel, einer Duschhaube auf dem Kopf und einer Schlafmaske auf den Augen sah. "Mein Lord!", rief Snape aus, "was macht Ihr da?"

Voldemort riss sich die Schlafmaske von den Augen und blickte finster zu Snape.

"Ich genoss gerade einen angenehmen Schlaf", sagte er, "bis das Geschrei von jemanden mich weckte! Wer ist nicht hier?"

"Äh... Lucius", sagte Snape, während er die anderen Todesser ansah, "und Barty."

"Nun, das ist es dann", meinte Voldemort, "CROUCH!"

"Guten Morgen, mein Lord", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Voldemort. Der dunkle Lord sprang vor Schreck in die Luft und drehte sich, um seinen "treuesten" Gefolgsmann zu sehen, der sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

"Was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?", fragte er.

"Ich?", meinte Barty unschuldig, "nichts. Ihr könnt, wenn Ihr möchtet, seine Haare anschauen, jedoch..."

Bevor der dunkle Lord weitere Fragen stellen konnte, kam Lucius Malfoy schreiend in den Raum mit einem Handtuch um seinen Kopf und in einem Teddybär Pyjama. Die Todesser waren sprachlos bis auf Barty, welcher ein Kichern unterdrückte. Lucius drehte sich um und starrte ihn zornig an.

"Seht, mein Lord!", rief er, "seht was mit meinem Haar passiert ist!" Er nahm das Handtuch von seinem Kopf und sein Haar fiel in Kaskaden mit einem kräftigen Grün.

Niemand konnte sich helfen, sie alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Hört auf zu lachen!", rief er, "Hört auf! Wer hat das getan?"

Sie hörten auf zu lachen und zeigten auf Barty.

"Barty!", schrie Lucius und der kichernde Anhänger schoss davon, Lucius dicht hinter ihm.

"Sollten wir ihn bestraften, mein Lord?", fragte Dolohow, nachdem die zwei weg waren. Er drehte sich zu Voldemort, der den Tränen nahe war, während er Lucius' Flasche mit Haarspülung in der Hand hielt.

"Was ist das?", fragte Snape, nahm die Flasche und las das Etikett. "_Dieses Produkt wurde an Welpen des St Theodore Laboratorium getestet._"

Voldemort brach in unkontrollierbare Tränen aus.

"Welche Art von Unternehmen erkennt das an?", fragte sich Snape.

"Wen kümmerts?", meinte Voldemort, "ich werde dieses Unternehmen ausfindig machen, die Welpen befreien und gegen ihre unmenschlichen Tierversuche protestieren. Und wir machen das jetzt!"

"Äh... okay", sagte Snape, "ich geh mal und rette dann mal Barty, oder?"

Eine Stunde später kamen die Todesser vor dem Laboratorium der Tierversuche an, Fahnen schwingend und laut rufend.

"Stoppt Tierversuche!", rief Voldemort, "Los, alle!"

"Stoppt Tierversuche!", riefen die anderen ohne Umschweife.

"Das ist es!"

"Richtig so!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit von der feindlichen Linie auf sich zogen. Eine Gruppe von Ärzten kam aus dem Gebäude und näherte sich den Demonstranten mit Vorsicht.

"Endlich", meinte Voldemort.

"Können wir Ihnen helfen?", fragte ein Arzt.

Voldemort war entsetzt.

"Sind Sie blind?", sagte er, "natürlich können Sie mir helfen, indem Sie alle Welpen freilassen!"

"Die Welpen...", stutzte einer der Ärzte.

"Er meint die Experimente 013 und 666", sagte ein anderer Arzt.

"Oh", sagte der erste Arzt mit einem kleinen Grinsen, "Sie können sie haben."

"Nun... danke", sagte Voldemort, ein wenig überrascht, wie leicht es gewesen war, "wir werden ihnen ein gutes Zuhause geben."

"Ich bin sicher, dass Sie es tun werden", sagte der Arzt mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Er schnippte mit seinen Finger und zwei Bodyguards führten zwei süß aussehende Labradorwelpen an der Leine. Sie überreichten die Leinen an Voldemort.

"Danke", sagte Voldemort, zufrieden, dass er diese zwei armen Tiere gerettet hat. "Nun, dann werden wir nun gehen."

Sie gingen einen kleinen Weg entlang.

"Sind sie nicht allerliebst?", sagte Dolohow, "kann ich einen streicheln?"

"Natürlich", meinte Voldemort, "streichel ihn ruhig."

Die Todesser bückten sich, um die Welpen zu streichen und schrien laut auf, als sich der scheinbar harmlose Welpe mit seinen Zähnen in Dolohows Hand festbiss. Dolohow schwang ihn um seinen Kopf und der Welpe ließ los. Er flog durch die Luft und landete ein paar Meter entfernt. Er stand auf, knurrte sie an und kam angestürmt. Voldemort ließ die Leine vom anderen fallen und die Todesser flohen vor den zwei verrückten Welpen, während sie eine geistige Notiz machten, niemals wieder gegen Tierversuche zu protestieren.

xxx

so... das war's für heute :) ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen hehe... aber vergesst nicht die Reviews jaja... auch wenn ich es nur übersetze, ein bisschen Lob (aber auch Kritik) tut gut ... wobei ihr natürlich beachten müsst, dass es trotz allem unter Humor/Parodie eingeordnet wird :)

nun denn... noch einen schönen Tag hehe

lg

eure Lucy


	4. Die Todesser eröffnen ein Hotel

So, ich hab mich entschieden, die Kapitel, die ich noch nicht veröffentlich habe, hochzuladen. Viel Spaß

* * *

**Kapitel 4 Die Todesser eröffnen ein Hotel**

"Sagt mir", meinte Snape, "warum tun wir das schon wieder?"

"Was?", fragte Voldemort.

"Ein Hotel eröffnen", antwortete Snape.

"Weil", erwiderte Voldemort ruhig, "es ein fünf Sterne Hotel sein wird. Alle bedeutenden Zauberer werden dorthin strömen. Und wenn sie dann drin sind, bumm!", er zerdrückte einen von Lucius Malfoys Keksen.

"Glaubt Ihr wirklich", sagte Snape und hob eine eingravierte goldene Plakette auf, "dass berühmte Zauberer ein Hotel mit dem Namen '_Das Voldemort Hotel, wir geben unseren Gästen eine angemessene Begrüßung_' besuchen werden?"

"Nun, wenn du an jedem kleinen Detail herumkritisierst..."

"Unser Sekretär ist Wurmschwanz?", fragte Snape verblüfft.

"Kein anderer wollte den Job", Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern.

Snape seufzte und ging weg.

"Ich präsentiere", meinte der dunkle Lord, "das Voldemort Hotel!" Er schnitt das Band entzwei und die Todesser klatschten laut.

"Wie genau habt Ihr das hier in ein Hotel verwandelt?", fragte Snape und machte eine Geste zum Riddle Haus vor ihnen.

"Ich bin der dunkle Lord", antwortete Voldemort, "Ich kann alles! Nun alle an die Arbeit!"

Die Todesser rannten ins Haus, gefolgt von Snape, welcher nicht mit einer besonderen Position beauftragt war und so beschloss er das Haus zu erkunden. Er entschied mit dem Erdgeschoss zu beginnen und ging zur Garderobe, welche magisch in das Büro des Sekretärs verwandelt worden war. Peter Pettigrew saß am Computer und tippte etwas.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Snape.

"Ich mache Flugblätter für das Hotel", antwortete Peter und druckte eins aus. "Könntest du das hier zum dunklen Lord bringen, um sicherzustellen, dass er es gut findet?"

Snape seufzte, nahm das bunte Blatt Papier und verließ den Raum, während er sich fragte, warum sie Computer hatten.

Er war nicht sehr weit gegangen, als er ein schrecklichen quietschenden Krach hinter einer nahen Tür hörte. Er öffnete sie und brauchte einen Augenblick, um den schrecklichen Anblick zu begreifen, der sich ihm bot.

Dolohow, Rabastan, Crabbe, Goyle und Macnair hatten alle versucht Geige zu spielen und keiner von ihnen war sehr erfolgreich. Crabbe hielt seine falsch herum, Goyle beschnüffelte sie argwöhnisch, Macnair hackte auf seiner mit dem Bogen herum und Rabastan benutze seine als eine Gitarre.

Der einzige im Raum, welcher entfernt die richtige Idee zu haben schien, war Dolohow, der seine richtig hielt, aber dessen Spielen schrecklich war.

"Oh, hi Snape!", sagte Dolohow und stoppte mit dem Spielen.

"Weißt du, wo sich das Büro vom dunklen Lord befindet?", fragte Snape.

"Ja", antwortete Dolohow, "nimm den zweiten Gang links von hier, lauf weiter bis zu einer Treppe. Geh diese hoch und nimm den rechten Gang und dann links, dann den zweiten rechts, dann den dritten links und dann dreh dich nach rechts. Du kannst es nicht verfehlen!"

"Äh... danke", sagte Snape und ging weg. Er war nicht weit gegangen, als er das hinweisende Schild einer Küche sah. Hungrig betrat er es.

"Lucius!", rief er, als er Lucius Malfoy in Schürze und Kochmütze sah. "Du bist unser Koch?"

"Ja", antwortete Lucius freudig, "Keks?"

Snape verließ schnell den Raum und nahm seine Suche wieder auf, während er sich versuchte zu erinnern, was Dolohow gesagt hatte. Er sah die Treppe, lief die Treppen hoch, ging rechts, dann links und irgendwo musste er falsch abgebogen sein, was kein Wunder war, denn er endete bei einer anderen Treppe und öffnete oben die Tür.

Er kam in ein dunkles, großes Turmzimmer, begleitet vom Geräusch seiner eigenen Fußschritte. Er tastete in der Dunkelheit nach einem Lichtschalter und schaltete ihn an. Er sah sich um und begriff, dass er in einer Eulerei war.

"Oh Gott", sagte er, als er verstand, wessen Raum es war.

"Hallo Sev", ertönte eine Stimme. Barty Crouch Jr. kam aus den Schatten und grinste.

"Warum", fragte Snape, "besitzt du eine solche ungesunde Besessenheit von Eulen?"

Barty zuckte mit den Schulter und nahm eines der Flugblätter.

"_Das Voldemort Hotel_", las er, "_wir geben unseren Gästen eine angemessene Begrüßung_. Welche Art von Slogan ist das? Und könnte es nicht ein Todesser-Hotel sein?"

"Offensichtlich nicht", sagte Snape, "aber kennst du den Weg zum Büro vom dunklen Lord?"

Aber bevor Barty antworten konnte, ertönte ein Schrei von unten. Barty und Snape rannten runter und fanden die Küche durchwühlt, das Esszimmer zerstört und einige betäubte Todesser im Flur verstreut.

Voldemort drohte den drei Auroren, die gerade vom Haus weg rannten, mit der Faust.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape.

"Diese drei Schurken kamen herein und zerstörten den Platz!", sagte Voldemort, "wir gehen nach Hause! Helft mir mit den anderen. Ich verstehe nicht, woher die wussten, dass wir es sind."

"Vielleicht hat es etwas mit den Emails zu tun, die Ihr als Werbung versendet habt?", kommentierte Snape, als die drei ihre Kameraden in der Luft schweben ließen und den langen Weg nach Hause zu laufen begannen.

"Ich wusste, wir hätten es Todesser-Hotel nennen", meinte Barty.

"Halt die Klappe, Crouch", antwortete Voldemort.


	5. Die Todesser machen eine Exkursion

**Kapitel 5 Die Todesser machen eine Exkursion**

"Jetzt aber alle ins Auto", sagte Lord Voldemort, "Dolohow, hol den Picknickkorb, Lucius, deine Haare sehen gut aus und ja Wurmschwanz, du wirst neben Barty sitzen..."

Die Todesser wollten heute ihren alljährigen Exkursionskult fortsetzen und stiegen alle in ihren Kleintransporter, doch sie hatten einige Schwierigkeiten, denn keinem gelang es Lucius vom Spiegel im Badezimmer wegzureißen, Wurmschwanz jammerte über seinen Exkursionskumpel und Dolohow tauchte gerade aus seinem Kleiderschrank auf, mit etwas in seinen Haaren, dass wie Schnee aussah.

Nach einer Weile, die wie eine Ewigkeit schien, waren alle Todesser in den Kleintransporter eingestiegen mit Voldemort als Fahrer und sie fuhren weg.

"Ich hab eine Frage", sagte Snape ein paar Minuten später, kritischer als normal, "warum apparieren wir nicht einfach dahin, wo wir hinfahren, anstatt mit diesem Muggel Gerät zu fahren.

"Weil", antwortete Lord Voldemort und fuhr nach links gefährliche Schlangenlinien, um einer alten Dame auszuweichen, "ich glaube, dass es einen großen Aufruhr geben würde, wenn zwölf Zauberer mitten in der Weltraumstation von nirgendwo auftauchen.

"Gehen wir dort hin?", quiekte Wurmschwanz aufgeregt.

"Ja", antwortete Voldemort, "die haben viele verschiedene böse Sachen dort und Raketen, die ahnungslose Opfer zum Mond schicken!"

"Großartig", rief Barty, "vielleicht können wir Wurmschwanz in einer hochschicken."

Einige Minuten später kamen die Todesser bei der Weltraumstation an.

"Los, schneller", rief Voldemort, als die Todesser aus dem Kleintransporter eilten. "Wir wollen nicht unsere Führung verpassen!"

Allerdings wünschten sie sich später, dass dies passiert wäre. Die Tour war unvorstellbar langweilig, der Fremdenführer war noch langweiliger und dort war ein kleines, garstiges Baby in der Gruppe, das laut schrie, wann immer Voldemort es ansah.

"Untergebene", sagte Voldemort, als der Fremdenführer mit seiner langweiligen Rede über die Mechanik auf der Rückseite des Anti-Gravitations-Raum weiterging. "Wir schleichen uns von dieser Tour, gehen und sehen uns selbst um, also, wenn die Führung um die Ecke geht, bücken wir uns alle runter, um unsere Schnürsenkel zu binden, die gehen weiter und bumm...! Wir sind frei!"

"Exzellente Idee, Sir", sagte Lucius, "aber da ist ein Problem, ich trage High Heels."

Alle starrten ihn an.

"Das macht nichts", antwortete Voldemort, nachdem er ihn mit offen Mund für ein paar Sekunden angestarrt hatte, "täusch einfach vor, dass du es tust."

Die Führung ging um die Ecke und die Todesser bückten sich, um ihre Schnürsenken zu binden.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Fremdenführer, als die Hälfte seiner Besucher die Schuhe band.

"Nein", antwortete Voldemort, "gehen Sie ruhig ohne uns weiter, wir werden schon aufholen."

Der Fremdenführer zuckte mit den Schultern und ging um die Ecke zu den anderen Besuchern. Sobald sie weg waren, sprangen die Todesser auf.

"Schnell", sagte Voldemort, "dieser Weg!" Sie rannten einen Korridor entlang und stoppten nach einer kurzen Strecke. "Richtig", fuhr er fort, "Lucius, anwesend?"

"Hier."

"Snape?"

"Hier.

"Dolohow?"

"Hier."

"Wurmschwanz?" Stille. Voldemort sah sich um. Zwei von seinen Todesser fehlten. Er seufzte erschöpft.

"In Ordnung", sagte er, "hat irgendjemand Barty gesehen?"

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei und böses Gelächter kam von einem Gang unten. Die Todesser und Voldemort rannten runter und sahen Barty, der durch ein Fenster schaute und lachte. Sie spähten rein. Wurmschwanz schwebte im Anti-Gravitations-Raum mitten in der Luft herum und quietschte vor Angst.

"Mein Lord", rief er vor Freude, aber seine Fröhlichkeit schlug in Entsetzen um, als er feststellte, dass der Rest von den Todesser nun auch lachte.

"Diese Muggelgeräte sind fantastisch", sagte Voldemort und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei vom Ende des Korridors, ein Sicherheitswachmann rannte zu ihnen.

"Schnell", sagte Voldemort zu seinen Diener, "folgt mir!" Er drückte die Taste, auf der _Gravitation_ stand und Wurmschwanz fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. Er hastete aus dem Raum und sie alle rannten weg.

"Kommt zurück!", rief der Sicherheitswachman, aber, wie man sich vorstellen kann, taten sie dies nicht und bald hatte der Wachmann sie bei den Treppen verloren.

"Hier rein", sagte Voldemort und er und seine Todesser drängten sich in den Raum.

"Es ist eine schreckliche Dunkelheit hier drin", meinte Lucius, "Lumos maxima!" Plötzlich wurde der Raum mit Licht von Lucius' Zauberstab erfüllt. Sie sahen sich alle um, der Raum war aus Metall und seltsame Tiere in Käfigen standen an der Wand. Snape ging zu einem Fenster und sah raus.

"Äh... mein Lord?", meinte Snape.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte sich Voldemort.

"Mein Lord", wiederholte sich Snape.

"Wo ist der Sicherheitsmann?"

"Mein Lord!", sagte Snape laud, "seht!"

"Was ist, Snape?!", blaffte Voldemort, hastete zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Sein Gesicht wurde blass, noch blasser als es normaler Weise war. Sie konnten sehen, dass sie irgendwo sehr weit oben waren. Sie konnten sehen, dass der Boden seit weit von ihnen entfernt war.

"Oh oh", sagte Dolohow, "das ist eine der Rekaten, die die Muggel haben."

"Raketen, Dolohow", korrektiere Snape ihn, "sie senden die geistig minderbemittelten von ihnen zum Mond!"

Sie sahen alle einander an und dann rannten sie zur Tür, doch es war zu spät. Die Rakete begann zu poltern und zu zittern und dann flog sie ins All, während die Todesser schrien.

"Aber das ganze hat auch eine angenehme Seite", sagte Lucius, "wir werden die ersten Todesser sein, die auf dem Mond waren."

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!", schrien die anderen.


	6. Die Todesser gehen zu einem Märchenspiel

**Kapitel 6 Die Todesser gehen zu einem Märchenspiel**

Geflüster füllte den Raum, als zwölf verhüllte Personen mit spitz zulaufenden Hüten die Menge teilte und zu den Verkaufsständen mit Handelsware hinaufmarschierte.

"Zwölf leuchtende Neonröhren, bitte", sagte Lord Voldemort, "und eine von großen Schaumstoffhänden."

"Hier, bitte schön", meinte der Verkäufer, "das macht 36 Pfund."

"Halsabschneiderei", grummelte Voldemort und überreichte dem Verkäufer knifflig das Muggel Münzgeld. Dann reichte er die Neonröhren herum, nahm seine Schaumstoffhand und die Todesser gingen weg.

Die Todesser, die ihren Weg vom Mond zurückgefunden hatten, gingen zu einem Pantomimen, um Peter Pan zu sehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie ihre Sitze gefunden, wobei sie eine ganze Reihe benötigten.

"Sir?", sprach ein Mann Dolohow an, "könnten Sie Ihren Hut abnehmen? Ich kann nichts sehen."

"Nö", antwortete Dolohow.

Weiter entlang der Reihe schüttelte Pettigrew seine leere Malteserpackung, Snape versuchte durch Verlegenheit unauffällig zu wirken, Lucius bürstete seine Haare, Barty schnalzte wahllos mit seiner Zunge und Voldemort starrte zornig ins Weltall.

"Ich schwöre, ich habe einige von denen übrig gelassen", jammerte Wurmschwanz, "na schön, wer hat sie gegessen?" Er drehte sich nach links und gab einen Laut des Schreckens von sich.

"Ich dachte du sitzt neben Dolohow!", sagte er zu Barty Crouch Jr, der neben ihm saß.

"Tu ich!", antwortete Barty und machte eine Geste zu seiner anderen Seite, wo Dolohow eine laute Diskussion mit dem Mann hinter ihm fürte.

"Hast du meine Malteser gegessen?", fragte Wurmschwanz. Barty nickte. "Das sag ich!", rief Wurmschwanz, "mein L...-"

"Silencio!", sagte Barty und Wurmschwanz beendete den Satz schweigend.

"Tschuldigung, Wurmschwanz", sagte er, "ich habe das akustisch nicht verstanden!"

"Diener! Ruhe!", sagte Voldemort laut und erhielt sonderbare Blicke von den anderen Besuchern, "das Märchenspiel beginnt!"

Die Todesser wurden still und beobachteten die Bühne. Diese zeigte die Szene von einem Kinderzimmer in einem alten Viktorianischen Haus und drei Muggelkindern, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Sie erzählte diesen eine Geschichte.

"Und nachdem sie die Küche gesäubert hatte", sagte sie, "fegte Aschenputtel den Kamin, putze das Silber und wusch das Geschirr ab."

Wendy fuhr fort mit dem Erzählen der Geschichte und als sie fertig war, war Wurmschwanz eingeschlafen, wachte allerdings auf, nachdem er sich einen harten Kick von Barty einfing.

Das Märchenspiel zog sich auf ähnliche Weise in die Länge, bis die Kinder von ihrem Kinderzimmer ins Nimmerland gebracht wurden, und zwar von einem fliegenden Junge, der Snape an Ronald Weasley erinnerte.

Plötzlich hüpfte eine seltsame Muggelfrau mit Flügel auf der Bühne herum, während sie behauptete eine Fee zu sein.

"Was?", rief Voldemort, "das ist keine Fee! Das ist ein Muggel in einem Kostüm!"

"Shh", sagte eine Dame vor ihnen.

"'Shh' mich nicht!", meinte Voldemort, "ich bin Lord Voldemort!"

"Und ich bin die Königin vom Mond", antwortete die Frau.

"Hören Sie auf über den Mond zu reden, dort war ich schon", rief Voldemort.

"Sir, wenn Sie sich nicht beruhigend, muss ich Sie leider bitten den Raum zu verlassen", sagte der Türsteher.

"Er übertreibt schon wieder", flüsterte Dolohow zu Snape.

"Ich entschuldige mich wegen Tom", sagte Snape zum Türsteher, "er hat so ein Temperament."

Voldemort drehte sich um und beschimpfte seinen Gefolgsmann wütend, fassungslos vor Weißglut.

"Setz dich, Tom", setzte Snape fort, "Sei ein braver Junge."

Voldemort setzte sich widerwillig und warf jedem mörderische Blicke zu, der es wagte ihn anzusehen.

Plötzlich tauchte ein weiterer Charakter auf, mit langem schwarzen Haaren und einem Haken als Hand, die Menge buhte laut. Annehmend, dass dies der Bösewicht war, sprang Voldemort postwendend auf und jubelte, sodass jeder sich umdrehte und ihn nsah.

"Sir, könnten Sie bitte leise sein?", fragte der Türsteher wieder.

"Nein", rief Voldemort, "ich bin Lord Voldemort! Beherrscher der Welt!"

"Äh, okay", sagte der Türsteher. Er lange in seine Tasche und holte ein Walkie-Talkie heraus. "Sicherheitsdienst!", sagte er hinein. Kurz darauf kam eine Gruppe mit großen Männern herein marschiert; sie umrundeten die Todesser und warfen sie dann aus dem Theater.

"Meine Neonröhre", rief Wurmschwanz, als einer von den Sicherheitsleuten auf es trat.

"Und bleibt draußen!", knurrte einer der Sicherheitsleute noch.

"Frechheit!", sagte Voldemort, "wo ist Wurmschwanz? Ich brach etwas zum Kicken."

"Er ist hinter Euch", rief Barty und fing sich damit einen vernichtenden Blick von seinem Meister ein, was ihn erröten ließ. "Tschuldigung", sagte er und starrte Wurmschwanz zornig an, welcher ihn angrinste.

"Ah, Wurmschwanz, da bist du ja!", rief Voldemort erfreut und ging vorwärts, um jenen zu kicken, während Barty im Hintergrund kicherte. Wurmschwanz seufzte, er hasste sein Leben.


	7. Die Todesser machen den Frühjahrsputz

Hallo!

Ja, ich habe mich entschieden, dass ich an dieser Übersetzung weiter mache, da es ja einerseits meine Englischkenntnisse erweitert und andererseits zumindestens eine Person erfreut ;)

Danke für dein Review Meek und nun viel Spaß bei:

* * *

  


**Kapitel 7 Die Todesser machen den Frühjahrsputz**

"Oh, ich liebe den Frühling", seufzte Lord Voldemort und öffnete seine Gardinen an jenem Morden schleuernd. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und er fühlte, dass es in Ordnung war einen netten, entspannten Tag der Weltherrschaft mit Planen und Wurmschwanz kicken zu verbringen.

Er zog eine seiner normalen schwarzen Roben an und ging raus auf den Korridor. Er lauschte bedächtig und konnte nichts hören, was sehr seltsam war. Also ging er hinüber zu Lucius Malfoys Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und Lucius gab einen Laut des Schreckens von sich, als sein Meister hereingeplatzt kam.

"Lucius, warum bist du nicht auf und angezogen?", fragte Voldemort.

"Es ist Sonntag, mein Lord", erwiderte Lucius, "Ihr lasst uns immer noch eine extra Stunde im Bett bleiben."

"Tu ich das?", wunderte sich Voldemort, "nun, dass wird geändert, Snape macht nämlich normaler Weise unten mein Frühstück."

"Snape ist in Hogwarts, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius, "die Schule hat wieder begonnen."

"Hat sie?", sagte Voldemort auf eine Art und Weise, als wäre es ihm egal, "und wer hat entschieden, das Ganze zu übernehmen?"

"Ich gehe heute, Sir", antwortete Lucius, "Rookwood und ich müssen im Ministerium arbeiten und Karkaroff ging Dienstag."

"Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Voldemort.

"Nun, Bellatrix sagte etwas von einem Ausflug zu einer Wellnesseinrichtung", fuhr Lucius fort, "Crabbe and Goyle gingen am Mittwoch, um ihren Söhnen neue Roben zu besorgen, Macnair wurde gestern zu einen dringenden Notfall auf der Arbeit hinzugerufen, Barty musste nach Hause gehen, damit sein Vater nicht misstrauisch wird und Dolohow ist seit Tagen nicht aus seinem Kleiderschrank herausgekommen."

"Also sitze ich hier fest mit ...", fing Voldemort an.

"Wurmschwanz, Rabastan und Rodolphus, ja", beendete Lucius, "Ihr Glücklicher." Und damit schlief er wieder ein.

Voldemort, der verärgert vor sich hinmurrte, entschied, dass es eine perfekte Gelegenheit wäre ein bisschen Frühlingsputz zu betreiben und so schlug er gegen die drei Türen seiner Gefolgsleute und gab ihnen eine Auswahl von verschiedenen Putzutensilien bestehend aus einen Mopp, einem Besen, Staubwedel und etliche Flaschen Reinigungsmitteln.

"Was soll das?", fragte Rodolphus schläfrig.

"Ihr werdet heute jeden Zentimeter von diesem Haus reinigen", meinte Voldemort, "jeden Löffel polieren, jedes Bild abstauben und die Fenster wischen, bis ihr euch in ihnen spiegelt!"

"Aber warum wir?", maulte Rabastan.

"Weil niemand anderes hier ist", antwortete der dunkle Lord, "und weil dieses Haus einen guten Frühjahrsputz gebrauchen könnte."

"Ihr meint", sagte Wurmschwanz, der seinen Ohren nicht traute, "das Barty weg ist?"

"Ja, Wurmschwanz", erwiderte Voldemort, "Barty ist weg."

"Ja! Yeha!", rief Wurmschwanz, ließ seinen Besen fallen und sprang vor Freude herum.

"Sei nicht so glücklich", sagte Voldemort, der es hasste, wenn einer seiner Gefolgsleute über irgendwas glücklich war, "Er wird morgen zurückkommen. Sein Vater geht morgen in Erholungsurlaub." Wurmschwanz verging das Grinsen.

"Also fangt an zu arbeiten!", rief Voldemort und die drei sprangen auf, um ihre Arbeit zu beginnen. Wurmschwanz polierte das Silberbesteck, Rodolphus staubte die Flure ab und Rabastan säuberte die Spiegel und Fenster. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie schleppend runter und fanden Voldemort vor, der Pfannkuchen in der Küche aß.

"Wir sind fertig", verkündete Rodolphus und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

"Habt ihr schon die Schlafzimmer gemacht?", fragte Voldemort.

"Nein...", sagte Rabastan.

"Dann macht es jetzt!", rief Voldemort, "Rodolphus, du machst Dolohows, Rabastan, du Snapes und Wurmschwanz, du machst Bartys."

"Neeeeiiiiiin", jammerte Wurmschwanz.

"Weniger brüllen, mehr putzen Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort seelenruhig.

Rabastan schielte nervös in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Es war sehr dunkel; er stolperte zum Fenster hin und öffnete die Vorhänge, Gardinen, Jalousien, zog die Rollläden hoch und klappte die Fensterläden auf. Fünfzehn Minuten später, nachdem er alle von diesen verschiedenen Lichthindernisse beseitigt hatte, kam immer noch kein Licht herein.

"Lumos Maxima", seufzte Rabastan erschöpft, der Raum war nun mit Licht gefüllt und er erkannte, dass Snape eine Ziegelmauer gebaut hatte, wo die Fenster sein sollten. Er starrte es mit Ehrfurcht an, stolperte über einen Stapel von Schulbüchern und krachte in die Kommode.

Währenddessen räumte Rodolphus Dolohows Schlafzimmer auf. Er ging zu dessen Kleiderschrank hinüber and spähte hinein. Warum der Kleiderschrank, fragt ihr? Nun, seine Wissbegier gewann die Oberhand, als er eine Schneespur sah, die von der Tür zum Kleiderschrank führte. Er trat ein, schaute mit Verwirrung das rosa Kleid an, welches dort hing, und wurde vom Licht von der Rückwand des Schrankes angezogen. Er trat hinaus in einen verschneiten Wald; ein seltsamer Mann mit Hörnern und Hufen stand in der Nähe, er hielt einen großen Stapel von Geschenken.

"Hallo Sir", sagte der seltsame Mann, "kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Rodolphus starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann rannte er schreiend aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Derweil drückte Wurmschwanz die Türklinge von Bartys Raum nervös herunter. Da dieser einer der jüngsten Todesser war, trieb Barty oft dämliche, aber praktische Streiche, meistens gezielt gegen Wurmschwanz. Er stieß die Tür auf und erstarrte; nichts passierte.

Er trat zögernd in den Raum ein, schwang den Staubwedel wie eine Waffe, und dann erstarrte er wirklich, als er die Eulen sah. Barty hatte ein sehr seltsame Besessenheit für Eule und hielt sie seinem Zimmer. Wann immer er sich danach fühlte jemanden zu ärgern, ließ er sie im Haus herumfliegen, sodass sie sich im allgemeinem selbst zu Plagegeister entwickelten.

"Nette Eulen", sagte Wurmschwanz nervös, "gute Eulen, bleibt wo ihr seid Eulen."

Es schien jedoch, dass die Eulen Anweisungen bekommen hatten, niemandem außer Barty zu gehorchen, denn mit einem zeitgleichen Schwung flogen sie in einem Schwarm an Wurmschwanz vorbei und in den Flur hinein, wo sie alles umwarfen, was ihnen in den Weg kam, und zerstörten alles, was von ihnen sorgfältig gereinigt worden war, bevor sie die Treppen runter schossen.

In diesem Moment kam Rodolphus schreiend aus Dolohows Raum, Rabastan stolperte aus Snapes Zimmer und Wurmschwanz stand in der Türöffnung, den Eulen hinterher starrend.

"Schnell", rief Rabastan, "ihnen nach!" Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Rodolphus zu fragen, was passiert sei, rannte er die Treppe hinab, gefolgt von Wurmschwanz und Rodolphus.

Am Ende der Treppe trafen sie auf Voldemort, welcher sie mit einem mörderischen Blick fixierte, seine Robe war zerrissen und er sah fuchsteufelswild aus.

"Wer auch immer die Eulen aus Bartys Raum gelassen hat", sagte er gefährlich, "er wird sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein"

"Es war Wurmschwanz!", riefen Rabastan und Rodolphus. Wurmschwanz funkelte sie an.

"Komm her, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort, aber plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgesprengt.

"Hallo, mein Lord", begrüßte Barty, "Vater ging früher in die Ferien, ich musste nur die Hauselfe mit dem Imperius belegen... Was ist hier passiert?" Er sah sich um.

"Deine Eulen schossen durch das ganze Haus und haben alles zerstört", wiederholte Voldemort. Wurmschwanz grinste Barty an, froh darüber, dass er zuletzt in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde.

Barty sah Wurmschwanz und verstand, was passiert war.

"Hast du nicht das Schild an der Tür gesehen?", fragte er langsam und grinste zurück zu Wurmschwanz.

"Welches Schild, Wurmschwanz?", fragte Voldemort und drehte seinen Kopf, um seinem Gefolgsmann ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ich habe überhaupt kein Schild gesehen, mein Lord", antwortete Wurmschwanz wahrheitsgemäß.

"Lüg den dunklen Lord nicht an", sagte Barty, "da WAR ein Schild, es warnt die Menschen über die Eulen."

"Ist das wahr, Wurmschwanz?", fragte Voldemort, aber Wurmschwanz starrte Barty nur mit offenem Mund an, erstaunt darüber, dass dieser die Nerven dazu hatte, Voldemort zu belügen.

"Völlig wahr, mein Lord", wiederholte Barty, ohne eine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein.

"In diesem Fall", sagte Voldemort, "Wurmschwanz, ich befehle dir gesamte Haus von oben bis unten aufzuräumen. Jetzt!"

Wurmschwanz grummelte wütend, hob einen Besen auf und stampfte die Treppen hinauf. Er hasste diesen Kerl.


End file.
